mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Manny Ribera
Manolo Ray Ribera, also known as 'Manny Ribera' was one of the main members of the Montana Gang for half a year in 2006. Info Manny is the best friend of Antonio Montana Jr., who rises with him to the top of the cocaine business in Miami during the early 2000's. Little is revealed about Manny's background at all, but it is told that he and Tony served time in prison and in the army while in Cuba. It is most known that Manny and Tony made their way to America in 2005 to start their American dream. A year later, it was founded out that they used to be assassins in Cuba and they were sent to Freedomtown, a detention camp. Manny opens the door to get him and Tony greencards and a job washing dishes at a small food stand called El Paraiso in South Town, in Miami. Tone and Manny quit their job when they are offered a different job by Oscar Sanchez, a high-ranking member in the Miami-based Diaz Gang, to meet a new American-Cuban connection at the Sun Ray Hotel in Miami beach to pick up two kilograms of cocaine. Even though the deal goes awry, Tony manages to grab the cocaine whilst keeping the money. They then begin working for a powerful yet affable drug kingpin Edgart Diaz. As Tony becomes more and more powerful, they eventually usurp Diaz, killing him (Manny pulls the trigger in the original timeline) and take control of his empire. In the same scene Tony personally murders younger brother of Edgart, Alfonso. It is during this time that Manny falls in love with Tony's younger sister Gina, which Tony angrily forbids. One night when Gina was out partying at the same place Tony and Manny were at (The Babylon Club), Tony angrily assaults Octavio the Clown for making out with her and orders Manny to take her home. Gina angrily remarks about Tony's over-protectiveness. Manny retorts Tony is only concerned for her and a real man would give her a better atmosphere than the Clown they roughed up, to which Gina replies how come Manny has not asked her out. Manny is clearly off put by her forwardness, surmising that Tony would make a bungee cord out of his guts if he dates Gina. Nevertheless, Manny begins a respectful relationship with Gina, albeit one they must keep hidden from Tony until the time is right. Manny and Tony's friendship is constantly strained as an often-coked Tony fails to listen to his friend, who often offers financial advice and is placed in charge of security when Tony buys his mansion. After Tony begins having trouble with the constant money that rolls in from the drug business, Manny suggests going to another lawyer, Jack Fontana, who arrived to Miami from New Town, France. While counting money and converting the millions to checks, Fontana reveals himself as a lawyer for the Stracci Family, who arrests Tony for tax evasion and is revealed to be on MPD's payroll. Tony is naturally angry at his friend, since unknowingly setting up the bust could end up costing Tony three years in jail. While Tony goes on a mission for Alejandro Sausage, another powerful drug lord who works with Tony, in New York, Manny disappears and marries Gina. When Sausage invades Tony's territory and comes to Manny's house, Manny opens the door, just as Gina appears at the top of the stairs. Sausage mercilessly shoots Manny three times and kills him. Gina runs down the stairs and cries over Manny's body before telling Alex that they got married the day before. After daring to step into Tony's mansion, Sausage is forced to escape back to Bolivia shortly after almost being killed by Juan in a massive shootout. The death of Manny was the same in the original timeline as was in the current one. Scarface mentions In Scarface: The World is Yours, after Tony gets back his mansion, Manny's ashes can be purchased in the exotics catalogue in a shape of a nut (due to his nickname nutty and nut), and he is mentioned by Tony several times in the game with deep sorrow for his death. Coco also remembers Manny when him and Tony came to her bar a few years back. Gallery Manny_in_sporting_gym_close.jpg|Manny in heat. Manny_weat_hare.jpg|Manny with wet hair. Manny_greaser.jpg|Manny in greaser clothes. Elvie,_Montana_n'_Nutty.jpg|Ribera hangin' out with Elvie n' Muntana. Category:Scarface Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cubans Category:Druggies Category:Montana henchmen Category:Criminals Category:Cooks Category:BFF of a Boss Category:Cute people Category:Protagonists Category:Mobsters